The Kane, Jordan, Blake, and Wick Families
by The100fanatic
Summary: Kane and Abby got married after the events of season three. So did Octavia and Jasper, Bellamy and Clarke, and Raven and Wick. 19 years after that, their kids are living in Arcadia under their parents guidance...
1. Intro

**Hey guys! I'm GMWDescendantsDivergent! You can call me GDD. I absolutely love The 100. I have been a fan ever since September. I found out about the show from a youtuber, SmurfVlogs. Eli**

 **My OTP is Kabby. I love Kabby! They are the most underrated ship of all time! So, as you can tell this story is about them. There are literally no fanfics about Kane and Abby having kids after everything happens. So, I decided I would make one. Here is my little fantasy:**

 **A couple months after the events in season 3, Kane and Abby get married.**

 **Kane finds out that Octavia is his daughter. Apparently, Kane had an affair with Aurora, Octavia and Bellamy's Mom, and Octavia was made. Kane and Abby adopted Octavia.**

 **Kane and Abby also adopted Raven as well.**

 **2 years later, they have a daughter named Camille Elizabeth Kane. When Camille is 2, they have twin boys name Michael James and Andrew Lincoln Kane. When Camille is 6 and Michael and Andrew are 4, they had another daughter named Marissa Vera Kane.**

 **Octavia and Jasper got married and had a daughter named Layla Abigail Jordan, who is the same age as Camille.**

 **Bellamy and Clarke got married and had a daughter named Hannah Lexa Blake, who is the same age as Michael and Andrew.**

 **Raven and Kyle(Wick)got married and had a son, Elliot Sinclair Wick, who is Camille and Layla's age, and a daughter, Winter Faith Wick, who is Marissa's age.**

 **Now here are the kids ages in the story:**

 **Camille, Layla and Elliot: 17**

 **Michael, Andrew, and Hannah: 15**

 **Marissa and Winter: 11**

 **I don't think you guys really care how old their parents are.**

 **I will post the first chapter**


	2. The Kane Family: Part 1

Camille Kane walked into her family's apartment to see a note on the kitchen table.

 _At a meeting. Be back to make dinner. Remember to pick up Marissa!_

 _Love you!_

 _-Mom and Dad_

Camille expected this. Usually her parents weren't home when she got home from school because of Chancellor meetings. It didn't really bother her that much. She liked having the apartment to herself. Well, until her brothers, Michael and Andrew Kane got home from school.

Just then, Her brothers walked in the apartment.

"I totally beat you in soccer!" Andrew yelled.

"Did not!" Michael yelled.

"Did too!" Andrew yelled.

"Guys, can't you just agree that it was a tie?" Camille asked.

"No!" The boys shouted.

"Yeah, I'm not dealing with this, We're going to see Mom and Dad." Camille said.

"Why?" The boys asked.

"Because, I don't have enough patience to deal with this." Camille said.

They walked out the apartment door.

...

"Chancellors, we need more resources." A representative from farm station said.

Abby and Marcus were in a meeting with representatives from all the stations. Farm station didn't have enough water storage and they were demanding for more. Abby was more stressed than ever. Marcus look over at his wife. Abby had her head in her hands. She hadn't had any sleep in days.

"This meeting is adjourned." Marcus said.

"But sir-"

"I said this meeting is adjourned!" Marcus yelled, standing up.

Everyone left. Marcus sat down and looked back at Abby, who still had her head in her hands.

"C'mon, let's go home." Marcus said.

"No, I have to be at the clinic." Abby said.

"Abby, you haven't had any sleep in days. As a doctor, you should know that's not healthy." Marcus said.

"I can't rest, Marcus! I have a camp to run, people to heal, and children to raise!" Abby said.

"You know I help you with the first one and the third one." Marcus said.

"I know...and I appreciate that." Abby said, kissing him on the lips.

Marcus kissed back.

"Mom, Dad, Can you-Oh my god!" Camille said as her and her brothers walked in the room.

"Damn!" Michael yelled.

"PDA!" Andrew yelled, hiding behind his sister.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop." Abby said.

"Now, what's the matter?" Marcus asked.

"Michael and Andrew we're fighting about who won at soccer again." Camille said.

"Boys, how many times have we told you, it doesn't matter who wins or loses." Abby said.

"He started it!" Michael yelled.

"It was so much easier when I only had one kid." Abby said.

Just then, Miller walked in with Marissa Kane, Marcus and Abby's youngest child.

"She was at the ocean again." Miller said.

"Thank you, Miller." Marcus said, taking his daughter's hand.

"No problem, sir." Miller said as he walked out.

"Marissa..." Abby said.

"I can't help it, Mom! The ocean calls me!" Marissa said.

"Sure it does." Michael said.

"It does!" Marissa yelled.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two!" Marcus said.

"Sweetie, I know you like to go to the ocean but you can't go there everyday." Abby said.

"Mom, the ocean calls me. It's my friend." Marissa said.

Marissa started to sing.

 _I've been standing at the edge of the water_

 _Long as I can remember_

 _Never really knowing why_

 _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

 _But I come back to the water_

 _No matter how hard I try_

 _Every turn I take_

 _Every trail I track_

 _Every path I make_

 _Every road leads back_

 _To the place I know_

 _Where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea?_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

Marissa stared out the window at the ocean. Marcus and Abby looked at each other, worried. They have a lot on their hands.

 **There's the first chapter! So basically how this story will work: I'm going to rotate between the families. Each family will have their own story line. Next chapter will be about the Jordan Family! Bye!**


	3. The Jordan Family: Part 1

**WARNING!: This story line might be triggering to some people. If you are sensitive about stuff like eating disorders, such as** **Bulimia, cutting, or suicidal thoughts, I suggest you do not read the Jordan Family chapters.**

Layla Jordan was in the bathroom, puking, in her family's apartment. She had just binged on crackers, chips, and popcorn in her room. She had been doing this for months now. Binging and puking. The only reason she did this was to be skinny. She wanted to be thin, just like the popular girls at school. You might be thinking, Why isn't she popular? Her mom is Octavia Blake-Jordan, the first person on the ground, one of the hundred, the coolest girl in camp that every girl aspired to be.

The truth is the popular girls at school only let skinny girls in their group, not fat ones. Layla tried to join their group but they told her she was too fat to join and she should lose some weight. Her cousin, Camille Kane, was liked by the popular girls, mostly because she was the Chancellor's daughter. She didn't understand why they didn't like her, considering she's the Chancellor's granddaughter. That was until they told her.

Her parents, her grandparents, her aunts, her uncles, and her cousins had no idea this was going on. I know what you're thinking, Doesn't Camille know? Camille was not there when the popular girls said that to Layla. She was talking to Elliot, their other cousin. Camille was also too busy studying to be the next Chancellor of Arcadia, anyways.

Sometimes, Layla wished she was dead. Every Night, after her parents were asleep, she would cut her wrists. She absolutely hated herself.

But something would change her...

 **CLIFFHANGER! I know, I'm so evil. You guys might be wondering why I choose this story line for Layla. Well, I struggle BPD(Borderline Personality Disorder) and It makes my emotions all fucked up. It makes me very sensitive and sometimes I scratch myself. I'm in therapy and learning ways to control my emotions. I do not have Bulimia, tho. I've tried not eating anything for a hole, but I can't survive without eating something. SO, I wanted to spread awareness about these topics. Thank you guys so much for reading. I didn't really think anyone would read this story since the summary sucks but peoples are reading it! YAYY! The next chapter will be the Blake Family! It will probably be up in the next week or so. See ya next time! BYE!**


	4. The Blake family: Part 1

Hannah Blake walked out of the training room. She had messed up in sparing. Hannah had a black eye, a busted lip, and bruises on both her cheeks. All because of Ethan Murphy, Murphy and Emori's son. She knew her parents were gonna over react. She put her hair in front of her face and walked in the apartment. Of course, her parents were in their

"Hannah why is your hair over your face?" Her mother, Clarke Blake asked.

"No reason." Hannah said.

"I don't believe that for a second." Her father, Bellamy Blake said.

Bellamy pushed the hair out of his daughters face to see the bruises on her face.

"Oh my god, Hannah, What happened?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing.." Hannah said.

Bellamy and Clarke looked at there daughter, sternly.

"Okay, so maybe Ethan Murphy beat me in sparing." Hannah said.

"Again? I can't believe that he keeps doing this." Clarke said.

"I'm gonna beat his ass." Bellamy said, heading for the door.

"No, your not." Clarke said.

"Clarke, that jack-ass just beat up our daughter, my little girl, he is not getting away with it!" Bellamy said

"Daddy, I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt." Hannah said.

"Oh really?" Bellamy asked.

He touched the bruise on Hannah's cheek.

"Ow!" Hannah yelled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kill him." Bellamy said.

"Bellamy, stop. I'm not gonna let you beat up a 16 year old." Clarke said.

"Then I'll beat up Murphy!" Bellamy said

"I'm not gonna let you beat up anyone." Clarke said.

"Please don't beat him up. He'll just make fun of me." Hannah said

"See! Even your daughter doesn't want you to do it." Clarke said.

"Fine, I won't beat him up." Bellamy said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Hannah said, hugging your father.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." Bellamy said, kissing Hannah on the forehead.

Clarke smiled. She would have never thought that would have a kid with Bellamy Blake, much less marry him.

"Coming to the ground was the best thing that ever happened to me." Clarke said.

"Why's that?" Bellamy asked.

"Because I met you." Clarke said.

Bellamy walked over to his wife and kissed her.

"PDA, Mom and Dad, PDA." Hannah said.

Bellamy and Clarke laughed and pulled their daughter into a hug.

"Now, let's get you to medical." Clarke said.


	5. The 100 Season 4 Trailer Review

**Hey guys! I know I'm a little late on this but I'm going to do a review on the first trailer for season 4 of none other than The 100. I am going to be on fanfiction all day because I am at my dad's work and it's only thing I can pretty much do besides watch YouTube.**

 **So the trailer basically starts with what A.L.I.E said at the end of season 3. There's an unknown character who gets burned into ashes, people running from black rain, a character going out into the rain, who is either Brian or Bellamy, in a suit that look like what the Mountain Men wore when they went out of Mount Weather, A guy who is pretty much dying from cancer, and dead bodies. Then, like she said at the end of season 3, A.L.I.E says to Clarke, let me ease their pain. Then Clarke says, You don't ease pain, you overcome it and then pulls the lever.**

 **Now we go on to clips of season 4..**

 **Somebody, who I think is Clarke, yells, RUN! Then, we see Miller get shot! I least I think it's Miller, I'm hoping I'm wrong. Raven is running too and looks like she get knocked down by a laser or something. It makes me wonder what Raven is doing out there. Then, we see Octavia fighting someone. I think it's somebody from Ice Nation because of all the paint on their face. After that, we see Murphy and Emori making out, Yay! Then, we see some of the Arcadian guards walking on a ledge to some mountains. Maybe to Ice Nation?**

 **As all this is happening, Clarke is giving a inspirational speech in the background** **.**

 **Is it just me or does it look like Clarke got a haircut? Looks like it to me.**

 **Then, we see Roan. HE'S OKAY! YAYYY! But he's with the rest of Ice Nation...Great. But Clarke's there too! What could possibly go wrong? I don't know, maybe Ice Nation Attacking.**

 **Then we here Monty say and I quote, You're the one going too far and using the same justification, It's all for my people. Then Clarke tells him that it is. I'm kinda glad somebody is confronting Clarke about this. She always uses that excuse for everything and I'm so annoyed with it.**

 **Next, we see Monty pissed off. He's banging stuff and looking all angry. What happened to little baby Monty? I guess we won't find out till February 1st.**

 **Then, We get a glimpse of Luna! SHE'S BACK!**

 **Raven is trying to figure out a way to survive the stuff that's gonna happen.**

 **Then, Bellamy say I'm not sacrificing anymore of our people. Now let's talk about this. I think he is full of it when he says that. He massacred a whole army last season. Now I kinda see him like I see Finn, A mass murdering psycho. So I don't think its true that he's gonna stop killing people. But he is protecting what looks like Roan in the Rover, so I guess I'll give him a second chance.**

 **Roan is fighting someone in the next scene, not surprising.**

 **Jaha says something in the background that I could really care less about.**

 **Then we see Octavia. She look so badass here.**

 **But Now Jaha is bald. What the heck! He looks stupid.**

 **We see a angry boy or girl mad about his family or people being murdered.**

 **Next, we see an angry Kane, who is trying to protect somebody, but they don't show us who. I think it's Roan. But Kane scared me. Just the look on his face gives me the creeps. Then, Miller's dad tells Kane that they can't kill there own people and Kane says he's trying to save them. I would expect nothing less from him there.**

 **Then, We see Octavia again. We here somebody say Justice and Vengeance are not the same thing and Octavia says to me they are. That's probably going to be a really important quote for the season.**

 **Now let's talk about Octavia's hair. She's got it slicked back in a pony tail, probably so she kill people without her hair in her face. Smart move, Octavia!**

 **Roan tell Indra that people are calling Octavia Sky-Ripper and she responds sarcastically, I'm so proud.**

 **Then, we see the bitch, Echo, telling Roan She can help him rule everything. Yeah, that plan is going to fail.**

 **Next scene, we see Murphy yelling at Clarke. Murphy is not gonna be sitting at the cool kids table anymore, if you know what I mean**

 **Then we see a Bellarke moment which I'm not going to talk about.**

 **Then Jaha is trying to give Clarke advice. All I heard was Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.**

 **Then We see Nylah! SHE'S BACK! WITH OCTAVIA? I kinda ship it.**

 **We see Octavia with paint on her face, not surprising.**

 **Then we see Abby, who's on a boat going to maybe see Luna? Who knows! She has her classic half up half down hair style.**

 **Okay guys, they keep showing Miller and that's getting me really worried. Is he gonna die? I hope he dosen't**

 **Then we see Harper and she says every time we think that, something bad happens or something like that to Monty I think.**

 **Clarke asks Jasper if he wants them to survive and he responds by saying I don't want us to survive I want us to live. Is it just me or have Monty and Jasper kinda switched. Now Monty's the messed up one and Jasper is the one who is fine.**

 **Then, we see Kane and Abby having sex! I am a big Kabby shipper so I'm super happy! FINALLY! MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE!**

 **Another Bellarke moment..**

 **Then we see somebody putting on Lexa's head piece. Maybe the next Commander? I really wish Lexa was still alive.**

 **Then we see Octavia looking like she's about to die! IF SHE DIES IM GONNA STOP WATCHING THE SHOW!**

 **Some women is yelling kill them.**

 **A lot shit is going on as it says from the ashes we will rise.**

 **I'm only going to talk about one thing. RAVEN LOOKS LIKE SHES DYING! IF SHE DIES IM TOTALLY GONNA STOP WATCHING THE SHOW.**

 **Jaha is laying on a box sleeping, seems accurate.**

 **Then Emori tells Murphy to survive.**

 **The it say the 100.**

 **But Then we see Clarke with Cancer on her face! AHHHHH! I HOPE THIS IS A DREAMM!**

 **Okay that's all for today. I really hope you enjoyed this review. I really excited for the first episode of season 4, especially because its airing on my birthday! YAYY! THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT JASONN! I will probably post the a couple chapters for both of my stories about The 100 today since I have nothing else to do. Happy new year! 2017 better be a better year! BYE!**


	6. New story

**Okay so I got this Idea from a review and I'm wondering why I never thought of this. Here's the review:**

 **Guest chapter 1 . Dec 22**

 **Hi! Have u ever considered writing a kabby fix as a prequel to this? Like when they find out they are having their first kid. And then when she and Clarke end up Pregnant at the same time? Just a thought. I love this story. Pls continue**

 **Thank you to whoever this was! This is the best idea ever.**

 **So I'm gonna do it. I'm doing this! Let's do this!**

 **BYE!**


	7. The Wick Family: Part 1

**WARNING: If you are triggered by domestic or child abuse, DO NOT READ THE WICK FAMILY CHAPTERS!**

Winter Wick walked out of school with her cousin, Marissa Kane.

"I really wish you could come over to my house. Mom said I couldn't have people over today." Marissa said.

"Yeah.." Winter said.

"Maybe I could come over to your house." Marissa said.

Winter painicked. She didn't want Marissa to see what went down in there house when no one was around. She run and tell her parents and then it would get worse.

"My mom said I couldn't have people over too." Winter said.

"Oh okay." Marissa said.

"Marissa! Come on!"

They turned around to see Camille Kane, Marissa's older sister and Winters other cousin.

"Coming!" Marissa yelled.

She turned back to Winter.

"See ya at school tomorrow!" Marissa said.

"See ya!" Winter said, faking a smile.

Marissa ran to her older sister.

"Winter!"

She turned around to see her older brother Elliott Wick standing there waving. She ran up to him.

"Is it bad today?" Winter asked.

"Yeah. Dad's taking his anger out on Mom again." Elliott whispered to his sister.

"Did you try to stop it?" Winter asked.

"I did! Dad pushed me into the door." Elliott said

Winter sighed.

"Maybe we could go over to Grandma and Grandpa's." Elliott suggested.

"We can't. Marissa said Grandma doesn't want people over today." Winter said.

"We should just tell Bellamy and Clarke. They'll know what to do." Elliott said.

"Mom said not to tell anybody." Winter said.

"She's just scared. C'mon, Lets go tell them." Elliott said.

"No! We will just get hurt more." Winter said, grabbing her brothers arm.

"Fine, but we're gonna tell them one day." Elliott said

They walked to the apartment.


End file.
